


Dancing and Dirty Talk

by CeliaEquus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All there in the title, Clubbing, Coming Untouched, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stucky - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky seduces Steve on the dance floor.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing and Dirty Talk

Bucky had a nice buzz going on when he dragged Steve onto the dance floor. Both had been told that friends could dance, just as friends; Bucky, however, knew that Steve wanted more than that. He wasn't a sniper just because he could fire a gun. He observed; he saw; he knew. It was time to make his move, and he'd had just enough liquid courage to go for it.

"C'mon," he said, drawing out the word as he pulled Steve into his arms. Steve laughed, innocent of Bucky's intentions, and allowed Bucky to swing him around.

"Okay, okay," he said.

The music turned a little slower, but Steve didn't seem ready to escape yet, so Bucky pulled him closer. He caught Steve's puzzled look, but didn't give either of them time to dwell on it as he leaned in close, brushing Steve's ear with his mouth.

"Y'know what I'd do if we were home right now?" Bucky purred. He saw the lump go down Steve's throat as the man swallowed. "I'd take you to bed."

"…Bucky?"

"Pull off all your clothes, one by one," he continued. "Touch you the whole time. You'd be beggin' me to take you."

"Oh my God…"

"First I'd have to stretch you out." Bucky smiled against the skin of Steve's cheek. "I'd lube up two of my fingers and shove `em straight into you. You'd gasp, of course you would. You always did when I patched you up. You like my touch, don't you, Stevie?"

Steve nodded. Bucky heard a quiet whimper, and knew that Steve was pressed against him out of necessity now. His hard-on was obvious through their denim pants.

"I'd move my fingers in and out, in and out," Bucky said, rocking discreetly against Steve in time with the words. "In and out, Steve. Spread `em wide, add a third finger. I bet you're real tight down there. Bet you've never even had your own fingers there, `cause you're Captain America, and Captain America doesn't do that. `Cause that'd be wrong. It'd be…" He licked the lobe of Steve's ear. " _Dirty_."

Steve whimpered again. "Bucky…"

"Did you say 'Fuck me?'" Bucky asked. Steve shuddered in his arms. "I will, Steve. I'll finish prepping you, then slick myself up. You and me, we don't need any barriers anymore. I'll push myself right on into you, Stevie. Real deep and hard. Then I'll fuck you. Gonna enter you faster, `cause I know you. You can take it, and you'll ask for it. I'll break the bed if it means I'm so far into you that you can taste my cock."

Steve clutched Bucky's upper arms, bruising one and making the other creak. "F-fuck…"

"That's the idea," Bucky said. He grinned slowly, manoeuvring Steve closer. "It's been years for me, Steve."

"Me, too." Steve's voice was strained.

"When I come in you, you'll be so full your stomach'll bulge. You'll look like I've knocked you up, Steve, you'll look so pretty. We'll make such a mess. You're gonna glow like the sun, and you're gonna need a bath to clean all the spunk off your chest and outta your ass. But I ain't gonna let you." Bucky sneaked a hand under the back of Steve's shirt. His skin was boiling hot. "I'm gonna stay in you until we're both hard enough for round two, and use my spunk as lube, so I can get all the way back in—"

"Oh, God, Bucky!" Steve hissed. His hips jerked against Bucky's, and then stilled as the rest of his body relaxed. His cheeks were burning red, and a glance down told Bucky why.

"Huh," he said, and he smirked. Steve glared at him.

"I hope you're happy," he said.

"Oh yeah," Bucky said. "You just came in your pants from me talkin' to you. Now let's get you home, see if I can do it when you're not wearing anything at all."

"Um…" Steve flicked his eyes down. "Kinda… got a wet patch?"

"You should've told me to stop if you were uncomfortable."

"Didn't know that was gonna happen," Steve said sullenly.

"Poor baby," Bucky said. He wound an arm around Steve's waist and kept him close, partially turned into Bucky's chest. "If we move quickly, no one'll see a thing. C'mon. Let's go back to my place."

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the Avengers kink meme, page 26 of round 23. It asked for Bucky to con Steve into dancing with him, then proceed to whisper salacious things until Steve unexpectedly… reacts to it. (Don't know why I'm being so coy, considering the above text.) Anyway, my first time writing full-on dirty talk like that. Usually when I write dirty talk, it's accompanying smut. Hmm.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
